Country Songs
by JewelGirl94
Summary: A fic made up of one-shots based off of only country songs. Full list of songs in the first chapter. Please read even if you don't like country music; they're really good.
1. Summary

_Summary:_

_This is a fic made up of one-shots based off of only country songs:_

_Skin by Rascal Flatts _

_Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins_

_The Best Day by George Strait_

_Stealin' Cinderella by Chuck Wicks_

_Holes in the Floor of Heaven by Steve Wariner_

_Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks_

_High Maintenance Woman by Toby Keith_

_Good Directions by Billy Currington _

_Wanted by Alan Jackson_

_Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus_

_All American Girl by Carrie Underwood_

_Hot Mama by Trace Adkins_

_Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks_

_We Danced by Brad Paisley _

_There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney _

_Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks_

_Check Yes Or No by George Strait _

_Songs will not appear in order, but they will be there. If there is another song you want to see, tell me the title, artist, and pairing you want it to be about and I'll try my best to do it._

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	2. We Danced

_**We Danced**_

**By: Brad Paisley**

**Edward/Bella**

**EPOV**

I stood in the middle of the empty bar, a broom in my hand. It was my turn to close down tonight and I had shooed the last few people out almost an hour ago, yet I was still here.

The bell on the front door jingled and I looked up from my sweeping, surprised. I was sure I locked the door, but I guess I didn't.

The woman standing in the doorway was absolutely stunning: long mahogany hair, slim but with all the right curves, beautiful brown eyes, pale skin, and a heart-shaped face. She had on a blue top and dark skinny jeans. Beautiful.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're closed," I said, truly sorry that I had to turn her away.

"I know. I'm sorry to keep you from going home, but I think I left my purse here," she said in a shy voice.

"I found one in one of the booths; I bet it's yours. I'll get it for you, I put it behind the bar," I told her, leaning my broom against the table. "My name's Edward by the way."

"Mine's Bella," she said, still shy.

"Bella, as in Bella Swan?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Alice talks about you all the time, she says you're a really good friend," I told her.

"How do you know Alice?"

"She's my cousin."

Bella and I really started talking then, and all thoughts of her purse flew out the window. We talked for hours, until we could both barley keep our eyes open.

Bella glanced at the time and jumped up quickly, falling over the chair that I had taken back down for her. I caught her around the waist and made sure she was steady before I let her go.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to go. I have an important meeting at work tomorrow and I need to get some sleep," she said, looking genuinely sorry that she had to leave. She started making her way towards the exit, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her, going behind the bar and placing her purse on the counter.

"Oh! Thank you, Edward, you're a lifesaver!" she said, reaching for it. I put it back underneath the bar and she looked confused.

"I'll give it to you, but only on one condition," I said.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella asked.

"Dance with me," I said simply.

"Edward, I can't dance. I'm a huge klutz; I'll just end up falling."

"Please, Bella? I won't let you fall, I promise," I told her, begging her with my eyes. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly.

I grinned and quickly turned the CD player on, finding a slower song. I settled on _She's My Kind of Rain_ by Tim McGraw and held my hand out to her. She took it and I lead her into the middle of the deserted dance floor.

She was a bit nervous in the beginning, but she relaxed into my chest quickly. I held her close as we danced, marveling at how good it felt to have her in my arms. Even though I had just met her a few hours ago, I knew that I had to have Bella in my life.

After the song was over I gave Bella her purse and walked her to the door of the bar.

"I really like you, Bella," I told her as we stood by the exit.

"I really like you too, Edward," Bella said shyly.

"Can I call you sometime?" I asked, suddenly nervous. What if she said no?

"Sure. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in," Bella said, pulling her own phone out of her purse and handing it to me. I handed her my own phone and we exchanged numbers.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said as she walked out the door.

"Night, Edward," she replied, kissing my cheek softly before darting out to her car.

I had this big cheesy grin plastered on my face as I locked the door and watched her leave. It stayed there the rest of the night and was still there when I woke up the next morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Still EPOV, two years later**

"Hey, you," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and met the gaze of my beautiful Bella.

"Hey, love! So tell me, how is my favorite journalist today?" I asked, leaning across the bar and pecking her lips.

"Much better now that I'm with you; work was boring, as usual. What about you? How's the studying?" Bella asked.

"Horrible. What makes it really hard is mixing drinks at the same time as trying to memorize the steps to remove an appendix. I'll be lucky if my answers tomorrow relate even remotely to the human body and not how to make a margarita," I said as I gestured to the thick medical textbook I had propped against a bottle of tequila.

"Edward, relax. You'll make the best doctor someday. You might put your dad out of a job," she joked.

"You're right I guess. I'm just so stressed lately," I said.

"I wish I could help you study, but I know absolutely nothing about medicine," Bella sighed. My shirt pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"There is one thing you can do to help me. Just give me a minute; I'll be right back," I told her. I spotted Emmett serving drinks down at the other end of the bar and hurried over to him.

"What's up dude?" he asked me.

"Will you cover me for a few minutes? Bella's here and I want to talk to her," I told him.

"Go ahead, Edward," he said, giving me a knowing look.

"Thanks, Em. I owe you," I said as I turned back to Bella.

"No you don't! I'll just keep the tips!" he yelled at me over the noise of the bar. I just rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Bella asked me.

"I had to get Emmett to cover me for a little bit. I want to talk to you without having to get somebody a drink," I told her, taking her hand and leading her to an empty booth. She snuggled into my side and laid her head on my shoulder once we sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"My finals aren't the only things I've been stressing about, Bella. There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now, I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"Go ahead and ask, Edward. I'll answer, no matter what."

I took her hand in mine and opened it so her palm was facing up, then reached into the pocket of my shirt with my free hand. I pulled out a simple diamond ring and placed it in her open palm.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Edward," Bella said, looking at me with tears shining in her eyes. "I didn't expect this."

"You don't want to?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the hurt out of my voice and failing miserably.

"Of course I want to! But only on one condition," she said, putting the ring on.

"What's your condition?"

"Dance with me." Bella gripped my hand tightly as she said this, and I could feel the band of the ring I had just given her.

"Of course, love," I said as I pulled her up from the booth. She had warmed up to dancing since that night two years ago, but only if it was a slow song and if I was her partner.

Out of sheer luck, the song that was just beginning was _She's My Kind of Rain_. It had become our song and it was extremely accurate in describing my feelings about her.

I held Bella as close as possible as we danced, noting how similar it was to the night we met. But this time we knew we loved each other more than anything and Bella had my ring on her finger.

I can't explain what happened while we were dancing, but somehow we became more in love with each other.

Bella sighed and rested her head on my chest. "Love you, Edward," she murmured.

"I love you, too, Bella. You are my life."

_We Danced lyrics:_

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

Chorus  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

Chorus

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced


	3. There Goes My Life

_**There Goes My Life**_

**By: ****Kenny Chesney**

**Edward/Nessie**

**EPOV**

I was up in my room working on my homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said over my music, not looking up from the textbook I was using.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," Bella said, her voice sounding strained. I looked up to see her cheeks had tear tracks on them and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"What's wrong, love? Did someone hurt you?" I asked anxiously, dropping my pencil and getting up so I could hold her in my arms.

"No one hurt me, Edward. But… um… I'm…" She mumbled the last part.

"You're what, Bella? You can tell me," I told her, stroking her hair.

"I'm pregnant," she said, then burst into tears. I froze, my arms still wrapped around her waist. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you going to keep it?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes," she squeaked.

I knew I wanted to have kids with Bella, but not now; we were only eighteen! We had planned on going to college together, doing things, going places. Everything went down the toilet, all our plans, gone from the minute she spoke that last word. How am I going to raise a kid when I'm barely an adult myself?

Bella suddenly wrenched herself from my arms and ran out my door. It only took me a millisecond to start after her, but she was already halfway down the stairs.

I finally caught her just as she was about to get into her truck, tears still streaming down her face.

"Wait, Bella. If you're going to keep it than I'm going to be there for you every step of the way," I told her, effectively throwing my life away.

"Do you mean it, Edward?" Bella asked, sniffling.

"Of course, love. Every word is the truth," I told her honestly. This baby was an accident and it might be a mistake to keep it, but I was going to make sure that it was the most well taken care of mistake I ever made.

**EPOV, four years later **

I walked into our small house and collapsed on the sofa, thankful for a second of rest. But it didn't feel right not having my daughter come flying at me the minute I walked in the door. And where was Bella? They always greeted me.

"Bella? Renesmee?" I called, getting off the couch.

"In the kitchen!" Bella yelled. I smiled and pushed open the kitchen door only to be met with an enormous mess. There was flower everywhere and all sorts of baking ingredients covering every surface, as well as peanut butter and grape jelly. The pictures of Renesmee and all her artwork on the fridge were ruined.

"Daddy!" the cutest little voice ever said as its owner rocketed themselves at my legs, almost knocking me over as she wrapped her arms around my legs.

Renesmee looked up at me with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was just as messy as the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie! What happened in here? Did the elves come and make a mess?" I asked playfully as I picked her up, not caring that I was now covered in flower as well.

"Siwy Daddy! Ewves don't come out duwing the day! Momma and me made cookies!"

"You did?!" I exclaimed. Bella came over to where I was standing, wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah! And Momma wet me make dinnew! We is having peanut butterw and jewly sandmiches!" Nessie said, pointing to 3 very sloppy sandwiches on our kitchen table.

"They look great, Nessie! How about you go get washed up so we can see how good they taste?" I asked her.

"Otay, Daddy!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned up, Bella and I went into the living room where Nessie was watching TV.

"It's time for bed, Renesmee," I said gently.

"But I is not sweepy," Nessie said, her words followed immediately by a yawn.

"Oh I think you are. Come on baby," Bella said, holding her hand out to Nessie.

"Yes, Momma," she grumbled, then smiled. "Night night, Daddy!"

"Goodnight, sweetie," I said, crouching down and opening my arms for her. She jumped into them and gave me a hug before following Bella up the stairs, tripping a few times because her pants were a bit to long and her arms were full with her favorite teddy bear. She turned around when she was almost at the top and smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

Renesmee was my life now, just as Bella was. They were everything to me.

"Sleep tight, baby girl," I called after her.

**EPOV, fourteen years later**

We had Nessie's new Honda packed up with all her stuff, including at least fifteen pairs of shoes. I was being paranoid and checking her engine for the third time.

"You're good to go, Nessie," I told her as I slammed the hood.

"Thanks, Daddy! You're the best," she said, flinging her arms around my neck.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Take this, just in case," I said, slipping my American Express card into her hand.

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll miss you." Her voice was strained and I could tell her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I'll miss you, too, Ness," I murmured. I hugged her tight to my chest, wishing that she was five years old again with college still far in the future. "You'll always be my little girl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She tightened her hold on my neck for an instant before pulling away from me and hugging Bella.

"Bye, Momma. I'll miss you," Nessie said.

"Bye, Renesmee. I'm going to miss you so much; you have to promise to call every day and visit every month, okay?" Bella said, trying not to cry.

"I promise, Momma. Love you."

"I love you, too, Ness. Be safe.

"I will, Momma. I have to go; I'm going to be late."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll see you at Thanksgiving," Bella said, releasing our daughter. Nessie climbed into her car and waved to us as she drove off.

"There goes our baby girl, Edward," Bella said sadly. Until she wiped a tear from my cheek I didn't even know I was crying.

My entire life had revolved around Renesmee ever since she was born and now she's gone. She was my everything.

"Good-bye, baby girl."

_There Goes My Life _lyrics:

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead._

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._

_So much for ditching' this town and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

_[Chorus:]_

_And he said,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life......._

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl._

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

_[Chorus:]_

_He smiles....._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you, daddy good-night._

_There goes my life._

_She had that Honda loaded down._

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go._

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

_[Chorus:]_

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you._

_Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my life._

_Baby good-bye._


	4. Good Directions

_**Good Directions**_

**By: Billy Currington**

**Jasper/Alice**

**JPOV**

I sat down on the open tailgate of my truck, leaning up against the side of the bed and waiting for a customer to come by. I probably wouldn't get many, seeing as turnips weren't a very popular vegetable.

I was absently eating some pork rinds when a tiny little yellow sports car with Hollywood written on the license plate. The window rolled down, revealing the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had short, spiky black hair and shining blue eyes. Her lips were full and I just wanted to kiss them. Her entire face was perfect.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" I asked her.

"I hope so. I'm looking for the interstate; can you tell me where it is?" she said.

"Sure. First go down that way past the caution light. Stop in the little country store with the Coke sign and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea. After that if you turn left you'll end up at the interstate but if you turn right you'll end up right back here with me," I said.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Then she rolled up her window and drove away. She was so beautiful. Why couldn't I have asked her for her name?!

"Damn it! I'm such a fool! It could have been love!" I ranted to myself, throwing my scruffy cowboy hat on the ground.

My old Ford was so slow; I had no hope of catching up to her and she probably thought that I was a dumb hick anyway so there wasn't really any point in even attempting to follow her. I settled for watching the cloud of dust her car tires had kicked up. It was fading away, just like the girl was fading out of my life from the two minutes she had even been in it to begin with.

About fifteen minutes later I started to hallucinate; I must have been in the sun to long because I saw the girls yellow sports car coming back up the road. I didn't realize it was really happening until she parked and got out.

She was short and skinny, but she had curves in all the right places. Absolutely beautiful.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. How are you supposed to greet an angel?

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said in her amazing voice.

"Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice," I said.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Jasper," Alice said, smiling at me. My heart soared when she said 'relationship' instead of 'friendship'.

"I think so, too, Alice. I think so, too," I said, silently thanking my lucky stars that I had decided to sell turnips on this road today.

_Good Directions _lyrics:

_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck_

_Munchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up_

_She had to be thinkin' "This is where Rednecks come from"_

_She had Hollywood written on her license plate_

_She was lost and lookin' for the interstate_

_Needin' directions and I was the man for the job_

_[Chorus]_

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me_

_I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face_

_Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name_

_I threw my hat and thought, "You fool, that could've been love"_

_I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down_

_She probably didn't like me anyhow_

_So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust._

_[Chorus]_

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me_

_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me_

_Or am I really seein' what I think I see_

_The woman of my dreams comin' back to me_

_She went way up yonder past the caution light_

_Don't know why, but somethin' felt right_

_When she stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Mama gave her a big 'ol glass and sent her right back here to me_

_Thank God for good directions and turnip greens_


	5. Letters From Home

_**Letters From Home**_

**By: John Michael Montgomery**

**Edward**

**EPOV**

I was lying back on my narrow cot, wishing more than anything I had not signed up for this. Fighting for my country had seemed like such a good idea before 9/11 but now that I was actually here in Afghanistan and had seen guys that I worked with blown to bits right in front of me I think that staying back in the States with my family and fiancée would have been the better idea.

Don't get me wrong, I still love America. I just think I could fight for it in less dangerous ways from home.

Sergeant Davis came into the bunkhouse then with a mail sack over his shoulder. "Mail call boys! Look alive!" he shouted. All of us jumped up immediately, the thunk of our muddy combat boots hitting the floor and running over to where Sarge was standing almost deafening.

He handed out the letters from his bag one by one and once one of us were handed our letter they went back to their cot to read it. He was getting down towards the bottom of the bag and he still hadn't called my name. I hadn't gotten a letter in a few weeks and it was taking its toll on me—I lived on letters from home.

The last of the letters were handed out and I turned back to my cot empty handed and disappointed. "Forgetting something, Mason?" Sarge asked. I spun around to see him waving one last envelope in his hand with my name on it.

"Thank you, sir," I said, snatching the letter from his hand and walking quickly back to my cot. I rummaged in my bag for a moment before pulling out my box of Samoas. There were only a few left even though I've been hording them for weeks and keeping them hidden from my friend Emmett.

I took one out and put the rest away then ripped open my envelope. I nibbled on my cookie and was greeted by my mother's neat handwriting:

_May 25, 2003_

_My Dear Edward,_

_I hope that this letter gets to you with you unharmed. Everything is fine here in Forks and it looks like the dry day today was the last we'll see for a while. I can't wait until you come home, Edward, the house is so quiet without you popping in and out. Your dad still refuses to write to you he's so convinced that you're going to come home safe and sound. I know you know he loves you so I'll send his love through myself for him. _

_Tell everybody over there hey for me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"My mom says 'hey'!" I shouted. That was the normal thing for us—somebody's loved one said to tell everybody something and the recipient of the letter shouted it out for everybody to hear.

Everybody snickered at my slight Chicago accent; I hadn't lived there since I was ten—just over thirteen years—but the way they talk there just stuck with me. I didn't mind that they laughed, I laughed at them sometimes for speaking with their Pacific Northwest accents. It was just something we used to tease each other.

I read my letter through again and again until Sarge ordered us to get back to work. I folded my letter up and stuffed it down my shirt. I quickly put on all my body armor and grabbed my gun before joining Emmett, Jasper, and the rest of the guys outside where we would meet up with the rest of our unit, the thought of another letter motivating me to keep going.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mail's here!" Sarge called.

My letter was one of the first ones pulled out this time and when I looked at the writing on the envelope I saw handwriting that could only belong to my beautiful fiancée, my Bella. I had run out of cookies just yesterday when Emmett found them—I swear he was such a child sometimes—so I would have to do without as I read:

_June 11, 2003_

_Baby— _

_It's really late here; I couldn't sleep because I've been thinking about you all night, wondering where you are and if you're okay. The newscaster said something on TV that didn't help my situation at all. Don't worry about me though—I'll be okay, I just miss you. You need to concentrate on whatever you're doing over there. I saw your mom at the store the other day and I showed her my ring. She loved it and she's so happy for us, Edward. If you don't come home I don't know what either of us will do._

_I think I might be able sleep now that I've written to you so here's some goodnight kisses and hugs from me to you: XOXOXOXO._

_Lots of Love,_

_Bella_

"Who's your letter from, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"My fiancée, Bella," I said, showing it to him.

"She calls you 'baby'?" he said, snickering.

"Like Alice doesn't call you that," I said, snatching it back from him. That sobered him up quickly. I had seen the letters his wife sent him; they were the most sappy things I've ever read.

I spent the rest of the day wishing that I could hold Bella in my arms and never let her go. I had some nice daydreams, some of which involved sex, but most along the lines of us hanging around our house and watching old movies or TV and just being together. God I missed my girl so much.

When Sarge called us to attention I kissed the letter quickly, wishing it were my Bella and not just her handwriting. I tucked it into my shirt and ran out of the bunkhouse for whatever Sarge wanted us for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About a week later we got another sack of mail. I wasn't expecting anything; my mom only wrote once a month and Bella never wrote me letters so close together, she said she didn't want to distract me so much that I would desert and come home early even if we both wished I was there with her. We both knew I was to chicken to do that though and I told her as much but she wouldn't budge. If Alice or Rosalie wanted to tell me anything they would write it in Emmett or Jasper's letters to save on postage.

So I was thoroughly surprised when Sarge called my name and handed me an envelope. I took it and walked back to my cot, wondering who had sent it. The address on the envelope had been typed and there was no return address, giving me no clues.

_Dear Son,_

_I know I haven't written and you're probably pissed at me. I was sitting in the kitchen tonight after your mother went to bed and I realized that I never told you the most important thing a father could tell his son, especially right before he goes off to war, so I'll say it now: I'm proud of you, son, and don't you ever forget it._

_Love from your father,_

_Edward Sr._

Tears were running down my cheeks by the time I finished reading. My dad had swore he would never write to me because I was strong enough to get by without his letters and the fact that he was positive that I would come back in one piece. But this, wow. It was something I had never expected.

I mean, I knew he loved me and I assumed he was proud of me, but for him to break his promise and write to me to tell me that was something else. My dad never broke his word. At all.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Emmett asked. Like I said before, he can be such a child sometimes, but the times that matter he's the best friend a guy could ask for.

"My dad. He—he said he was proud of me. And he broke a promise. It's probably the first time in his life that he's broken a promise." I showed him the letter and he read it quickly.

"That's deep, man," he said, handing it back to me. I wiped my tears off with my hand and folded it up and stuck it in my shirt. I spent the entire time until I was on duty marveling at my father's words. Maybe I really do live on letters from home.

_Letters From Home_ lyrics:

_My Dear Son, it is almost June,_

_I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well_

_Its been dry but they're calling for rain,_

_And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville_

_Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,_

_But I'm sure you know he sends his love,_

_And she goes on,_

_In a letter from home_

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,_

_Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,_

_When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all"_

_I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,_

_Pick up my gun an' get back to work_

_An' it keeps me driving me on,_

_Waiting on letters from home_

_My Dearest Love, its almost dawn_

_I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be_

_I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring_

_Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep_

_But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you_

_An' this is me kissing you_

_XX's and OO's,_

_In a letter from home_

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,_

_'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,_

_'Cause I don't read the good parts_

_I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,_

_Pick up my gun an' get back to work_

_An' it keeps me driving me on,_

_Waiting on letters from home_

_Dear Son, I know I ain't written,_

_But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,_

_I might not have said, so I'll say it now_

_Son, you make me proud_

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,_

_'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries_

_An' I just wipe me eyes_

_I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,_

_Pick up my gun an' get back to work_

_An' it keeps me driving me on,_

_Waiting on letters from home_


End file.
